MY HOUSE
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: Siapakah kali ini yang akan menjadi 'mangsa' Kai? 'Berburu' ditengah pesta dan menemukan seekor mangsa sang angsa cantik. Dapatkah Kai membawanya pulang? Bagaiamana cara Kai mendapatkan 'buruan'nya? EXO. KAISOO. GS. DLDR. RNR. RATE T


**MY HOUSE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOOLOVERS PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATE T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY OWN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RNR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pesta megah yang digelar disalah satu mansion milik Keluarga Park sangat menyita perhatian khalayak luar. Berbagai kalangan membicarakan pesta yang digelar untuk merayakan berdirinya sebuah perusahaan super power di Korea Selatan itu. Banyak tamu yang diundang dari keluarga Park. Semua berasal dari kolega bisnisnya.

Mansion yang biasanya sepi itu terlihat ramai dengan suara alunan musik klasik yang menghiasi setiap penjuru ruangan. Nuansa yang ditampilkan keluarga Park sangat megah dan menawan. Tak diragukan lagi berapa uang yang dipunyai keluarga besar itu hingga mengubah mansion yang berfungsi sebagai tempat peristirahatan menjadi tempat pesta para orang kaya.

Keluarga Park bahkan tak segan-segan memberikan tamunya tempat istirahat jika tamu-tamunya itu ingin menginap atau melakukan one night stand. Pergaulan antar orang kaya memang tak bisa dipahami. Mereka mempunyai kekuasaan untuk melakukan apa yang mereka mau seenaknya.

Sang tuan rumah tampak bertegur sapa dengan beberapa koleganya. Sesekali candaan basa-basi dihadirkan untuk mencairkan suasana. Tak lupa bumbu-bumbu bisnis tetap tertuang dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja hitam turun dari lantai dua. Ia sedikit merapikan jasnya dan memandang sekitarnya. Rambutnya sengaja ia sisir kesamping agar terlihat seperti pengusaha sejati. Paling tidak itu yang ada dibenaknya saat ini. Ia adalah kerabat dari tuan rumah penyelenggara pesta ini.

Pesta sudah berjalan bahkan lebih dari satu jam yang lalu tapi pemuda itu baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya. Niat awalnya ia tak ingin mengikuti acara seperti ini. Tapi saudara tiang listriknya itu terus merengek agar ia bergabung dengannya dipesta. Tak mau mendengar rengekan menjijikan –menurutnya akhirnya ia putuskan untuk turun setelah bersiap.

Kai –nama pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya disalah satu anak tangga. Ia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Salah seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan menawari minuman. Kai mengambil sebuah gelas berisi wine dan ia sesap perlahan. Aroma wine itu menggoda hidung Kai untuk terus menikmati setiap aroma yang ada diwine itu. Sesekali matanya melirik kesana kemari mencari kesenangan tapi masih saja tak ada yang menarik.

Seorang yeoja memasuki mansion keluarga Park dengan anggun. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya tersenyum dan menyapanya. Gadis itu balas menyapa dan tersenyum cerah. Gaunnya yang sedikit panjang sedikit ia angkat agar tak mengganggu aktivitas jalannya. Gadis itu menghampiri sang tuan rumah untuk menyapa dan memberi selamat terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Selamat untuk kesuksesannya" sapa yeoja itu.

"Ah...Kyungsoo-ah. Kau sudah datang? Terima kasih sayang" sahut Nyonya Park kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kau semakin cantik saja, Kyungsoo-ya"

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Tuan Park" Kyungsoo memeluk Tuan Park seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Nyonya Park.

"Dimana saudaramu?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Tadi langsung dibawa oleh Chanyeol oppa saat baru saja sampai"

"Aish...anak itu selalu saja membawa pergi calon menantuku. Padahal aku ingin mengobrol dengannya" kesal Nyonya Park.

Kyungsoo dan Tuan Park terkekeh.

"Nikmati waktumu" ucap Tuan Park dan berlalu menemui koleganya yang lain.

Kyungsoo berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Setiap gerakan yang tercipta dari Kyungsoo tak luput dari penglihatan Kai. Dari awal yeoja itu masuk segala atensinya merenggut perhatian Kai. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yeoja itu. Mata elangnya menatap tajam mangsanya yang berada dibawah.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan. Disalah satu anak tangga terdapat pemuda tampan yang melihatnya tajam tanpa berkedip. Kedua mata itu bertemu hingga menimbulkan getaran aneh tersendiri bagi keduanya. Larut akan kesan yang mendalam keduanya tanpa sadar saling menatap lama.

Kyungsoo adalah pihak pertama yang memutuskan tatapan itu. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar hanya dengan tatapan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo melangkah pergi dari tempatnya. Kai yang melihat pergerakan dari Kyungsoo langsung meneguk habis wine ditangannya dan segera turun. Ia letakkan gelas kosongnya disalah satu meja kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih dengan anggunnya berjalan hingga lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Tubuhnya terbalik dan membentur dada bidang pemuda dihadapannya. Kyungsoo sedikit mundur untuk menciptakan jarak agar ia bisa melihat siapa pemuda yang berani menarik lengannya. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat pemuda asing itu memberikan senyuman miringnya. Pemuda itu mempersempit jaraknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan seekor angsa cantik ditempat seperti ini?" bisik Kai seduktif.

Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kai tak mengerti. Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dari lengannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Tolong jangan seperti ini" tolak Kyungsoo sopan.

Kai memandangi Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. Gadis didepannya ini benar-benar seperti bidadari. Sangat sempurna untuk seukuran gadis. Kai menyentuh tangan mulus Kyungsoo yang membuat risih sang pemilik.

"Tolong sopanlah sedikit" kesal Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya tapi tubuhnya kembali berbalik karena tangannya yang digenggam oleh pemuda tadi. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mencium penuh pemujaan. Betapa lembut dan wangi tangan gadis dihadapannya ini. Ia sangat ingin memiliki gadis ini dan membawanya pulang kerumah.

"Wow...Ada apa ini? Kalian sedang melakukan shooting drama?"

Sebuah suara mengganggu acara romantis Kai dengan malaikatnya. Kai mendengus kasar dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie~Gwenchanayo?" tanya seorang gadis mungil yang datang bersama dengan seorang namja.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Gadis mungil bermata sipit itu menatap tajam Kai yang tampak santai.

"Kau apakan sepupuku? Kau pasti menggodanya!" tuduh yeoja itu.

"Jika aku menggodanya memangnya kenapa, onee-chan?" sahut Kai dengan nada mengejek.

"Ini masih ditengah-tengah pesta, Baek. Jangan membuat keributan. Dan kau Kai, sopanlah. Ini bukan Jepang" peringat namja disebelah Kai.

Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan kedua namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan memandang Kai sengit.

"Hilangkan kebiasaan playboymu Kim! Kau membuatnya takut!"

"Siapa gadis itu, hyung? Sepupu Baekhyun noona?" tanya Kai tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa jika dia sepupu Baekhyun?" tantang Chanyeol.

"Kenalkan aku padanya" Kai menunjukkan smirk andalannya.

"Tak akan! Jika kau mau dibunuh oleh Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol meninggalkan Kai dan berbaur dengan tamu yang lain. Kai tersenyum miring menatap kearah gadis itu dan Baekhyun pergi. Ini semakin menarik. Ia menemukan mangsa baru. Dan kali ini sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tampak polos, suci dan anggun. Kai suka itu. Ia bertekat untuk mendapatkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati lorong yang sepi. Ia baru saja kembali dari toilet setelah dibawa kabur oleh sepupunya. Kyungsoo mengangkat gaunnya yang menjuntai hingga lantai. Ini semua ulah sepupunya. Ia berkeras mendandani bak putri seperti di dongeng-dongeng. Lihat saja penampilannya saat ini. Gaun berwarna biru laut dengan punggung yang terekspos dan rumbaian dibagian bawahnya yang sangat jatuh kelantai. Tampilannya berkesan seperti seorang putri yang polos. Baekhyun pun tak lupa mengoleskan make up minimalis yang membuat Kyungsoo berkesan anggun dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Rambut Kyungsoo sengaja Baekhyun tata tak terikat. Rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang panjang dibuat sedikit ikal dibagian bawahnya. Ah...tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan yang terkuar dari diri Kyungsoo. Bahkan 'serigala' seperti Kai pun tergoda untuk 'memburu' Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terus berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion keluarga Park itu. Ia sempat mengagumi kemegahan keluarga Park yang sangat kaya. Walaupun Kyungsoo termasuk dalam jajaran orang kaya tapi rumahnya tak semegah mansion keluarga Park. Beruntung Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan salah seorang keluarga Park.

"My angel..."

Kyungsoo tersentak saat ada suara yang berseru dilorong yang sepi itu. Ia perlahan membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi yang ia temui tadi. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan langkah pasti dengan tubuh tegapnya. Kyungsoo akui jika namja itu sangat tampan. Ia yakin jika pria itu salah satu pebisnis kolega keluarga Park. Dari cara berjalannya sudah terlihat jika ia orang yang tegas, dingin, angkuh dan dominan.

Kyungsoo benci saat dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat pria itu memandangnya lekat. Seakan-akan dirinya tertarik pada medan magnet pria itu. Segala yang ada pada dirinya serasa dikendalikan olehnya. Setiap hentakan kaki yang dipijakkan oleh pria itu membuat degupan jantung Kyungsoo semakin cepat. Kyungsoo seperti seorang mangsa yang tertahan.

Kai menyeringai saat Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung memandangnya. Tak ada wanita yang menolak segala pesonanya. Dia diciptakan untuk mengintimidasi orang lain hanya melalui matanya. Matanya seolah-olah mengatakan segalanya walaupun bibirnya hanya diam tak bergerak.

Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mencium punggung tangannya. Harumnya masih sama dari beberapa menit yang lalu dan hal itu membuat Kai semakin ingin memiliki gadis ini. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga tubuh gadis itu limbung kearahnya. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang Kyungsoo. Begitu ramping pikir Kai. Kai dapat melihat jika gadis mungil didekapannya ini tampak terkejut dengan aksinya. Matanya yang bulat semakin membesar. Matanya berkedip cepat. Kai dapat melihat bulu mata lentik yang indah itu mengayun-ayun penuh irama menggodanya.

"Datanglah padaku wahai angsa cantikku" bisik Kai menggoda.

Kyungsoo masih terpaku ditempatnya. Tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Otaknya menyuruhnya memberontak dan pergi jauh dari laki-laki itu tapi segala kehangatan namja didepannya tak bisa ia elakkan. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kai membuat Kyungsoo terbuai. Seperti feromon yang menyebarkan segala hasrat yang terpendam, Kai benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai saat kesadarannya kembali. Pikiran gilanya hampir saja membuatnya jatuh kepada 'sang pemburu'. Ia tak mau 'ditelan' mentah-mentah oleh pria dihadapannya ini. Kyungsoo bebalik dan berlari menjauhi Kai. Kai hanya terdiam kemudian tertawa. Sungguh manis kelakuan 'mangsa'nya kali ini. Ia tak akan melepaskannya kali ini. Tekadnya untuk memiliki gadis itu berada dipuncaknya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran saat melihat Kyungsoo kembali dalam keadaan sedikit ketakutan. Kyungsoo sesekali menatap ketempat dimana ia datang. Seperti melihat apakah ada orang yang mengikutinya atau tidak.

"Hei...Kau kenapa, Kyung?" cemas Baekhyun.

"A-Aniya, eonnie" gagap Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat begitu ketakutan. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Sungguh aku tak apa-apa, eonnie" kata Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Hello ladies. Apa aku mengganggu waktu kalian?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh saat seorang pria menghampiri mereka. Orang itu adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol yang merupakan anak kedua dari keluarga Park. Chanyeol juga merupakan tunangan Baekhyun.

"Aku belum sempat mengenalkan kalian secara resmi dengan seseorang. Kemarilah!"

Chanyeol menyuruh seseorang mendekat kearah mereka. Kyungsoo melirik takut kepada lelaki yang akan dikenalkan Chanyeol kepada mereka.

"Dia adalah Kim Kai sepupuku dari Jepang"

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kai-imnida. Maaf jika kesan pertama berkesan buruk" ramah Kai berbeda dari awal pertemuan mereka.

"Bagaimana tidak buruk? Kau melihat sepupuku seolah-olah kau menelanjanginya dengan kedua matamu itu" cibir Baekhyun.

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku, nona" Kai sedikit membungkukkan badan meminta maaf.

Kyungsoo tertegun dengan sikap pria ini. Tadi ia berkesan liar dan tak terbantahkan tapi sekarang ia bersikap layaknya gentleman sejati. Kai yang tau jika Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya curiga langsung memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Oke kalau begitu. Aku harus menemui beberapa rekan kerja Appa. Jadi...bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku, baby?"

Baekhyun menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Akhirnya ia mengikuti Chanyeol meninggalkan kedua orang itu sendirian.

"Apa anda merasa terganggu dengan saya, nona? Maaf jika tadi saya berbuat lancang" ucap Kai pura-pura menyesal.

"B-Bukan b-begitu. H-hanya saja agak sedikit aneh" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Apa karena sikap saya? Maaf kalau begitu. Kalau anda keberatan saya bisa per.."

"Gwenchanayo. Anda tidak salah apa-apa" sela Kyungsoo.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya didepan Kyungsoo.

"Mari berkenalan secara formal. Kim Kai"

Kai menunggu respon Kyungsoo. perlahan namun pasti Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan membalas jabatan tangan Kai.

"Do Kyungsoo"

"Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" puji Kai melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Kyungsoo tersipu.

"Jadi anda adalah sepupu dari nona Byun?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai tersenyum. Ia panggil salah satu pelayan dan mengambil dua gelas wine. Salah satu gelas ia julurkan didepan Kyungsoo.

"Jika tidak keberatan maukah anda menemani saya minum?"

"Tentu saja" Kyungsoo mengambil wine dari tangan Kai. Kai mengangkat winenya lalu meminumnya. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama.

Sebuah alunan musik klasik mengalun indah. Beberapa tamu yang berada ditengah hall langsung menepi guna mengosongkan tempat untuk berdansa. Beberapa pasangan sudah menempatkan diri ditengah hall. Kyungsoo dan Kai memandang tengah hall yang mulai penuh dengan beberapa pasangan yang berdansa. Salah satu pasangan yang berada disana adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kedua orang itu tampak bahagia. Tanpa diduga Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sepupunya itu. Kai menoleh dan memandangi Kyungsoo penuh minat.

"Bagaimana jika kita ikut berdansa? Anda bersedia?" tawar Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu, "Baiklah"

Kai tersenyum sekilas dan mengambil gelas Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya pada meja terdekat. Kai mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Kai. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ketengah hall. Beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka dengan penuh keheranan. Tak ada yang tak kenal dengan putri keluarga Do tapi mereka tak terlalu kenal dengan pemuda yang bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Kai termasuk baru dilingkungan ini. Jadi semua merasa aneh saat ada seorang pria asing yang mengajak putri keluarga Do untuk berdansa.

Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mulai meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya dan satunya lagi untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan Kai. Keduanya menikmati segala alunan musik yang terdengar. Kai memandang langsung mata Kyungsoo, begitu pula Kyungsoo.

Alunan musik berganti dengan tempo lambat dengan lampu yang meredup. Susana hening menyelimuti pasangan yang berdansa. Kai menuntun tangan Kyungsoo melingkari lehernya dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada mata Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan disekitar pinggang Kyungsoo. Gerakan dansa mereka mulai melambat mengikuti tempo musik. Kai sedikit menarik Kyungsoo agar lebih merapat ketubuhnya. Kyungsoo tersipu malu saat tubuhnya sangat dekat dengan tubuh Kai.

"Kau sangat cantik" ujar Kai menghilangkan unsur keformalan mereka.

"Kau juga sangat tampan" balas Kyungsoo.

"Dari awal melihatmu aku langsung tertarik denganmu. Baru kali ini aku melihat wanita secantik dirimu"

"Terima kasih. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian"

"Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan pembicaraan kita ditempat lain?"

"Tapi acara ini belum selesai. Akan terlihat tak sopan jika kita menghilang ditengah-tengah pesta"

"Aku suka dirimu yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. Sangat jarang aku menemui gadis sepertimu selama ini"

"Kau memujiku lagi. Terima kasih"

"Bagaimana dengan penawaranku? Kau mau?"

"Kau mau mengajak kemana?"

"Bagaimana dengan apartemenku?"

"Apa tak apa jika aku kesana?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya yang membuat Kai mengumpat dalam hati karena itu terlihat sangat imut.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang mengajakmu bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk samar. Kai tersenyum cerah dan menarik Kyungsoo dari tengah hall. Kai beberapa kali harus mengucapkan maaf saat menerobos kerumunan tamu yang sedang menikmati pesta. Kyungsoo hanya menurut kemana Kai membawanya pergi. Awalnya ia takut dengan pemuda ini tapi pesonanya yang terlalu luar biasa membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Segala cara ia gunakan untuk menyangkal pesona pemuda ini tapi tak bisa. Semakin dekat ia dengan pemuda ini, semakin terpesona ia dengan segala yang ada pria ini.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat berada didepan mansion keluarga Park. Ia menunggu mobilnya yang sedang diambil oleh salah satu petugas vallet. Kai menatap lurus kemata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu. Kai menuntun Kyungsoo untuk memasuki mobilnya. Saat petugas ingin membantu Kyungsoo, ia langsung ditolak Kai. Kai tak ingin ada yang membantu Kyungsoo selain dirinya.

Kyungsoo sedikit kesusahan duduk dimobil Kai karena gaunnya yang cukup panjang. Kai dengan sabar membantu Kyungsoo merapikan gaunnya agar bisa masuk. Setelah selesai Kai menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan kearah kemudi. Kai melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan jika ia sangat ingin berduaan dengan gadis disebelahnya. Ia harus bersikap biasa saja tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan kepada sang gadis.

Kai memarkir mobilnya. Ia melirik sekilas Kyungsoo yang terlihat gugup. Oh betapa menggemaskan gadis ini pikir Kai.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung. Kai keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Ia membantu Kyungsoo mengeluarkan gaunnya terlebih dahulu. Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit kualahan dengan gaun yang dipakainya hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Kai menahan pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya kearahnya. Kyungsoo yang memang tak siap langsung memegang pundak Kai. Keduanya sangat dekat. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kai dikeningnya.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai untuk memberikan jarak. Suasana terlihat semakin canggung untuk Kyungsoo. Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo yang mengundang tanda tanya besar pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut jika kau terjatuh karena gaunmu. Biarkan aku membimbingmu"

Kyungsoo tersipu dengan kata-kata Kai. Kai sangat pengertian dan gentle. Ia sangat menyukainya. Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berjalan. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang baru menikah. Terlihat serasi dan aura keintiman terpancar jelas dari keduanya. Kai menekan tombol lift untuk kelantai atas. Kai melirik sekilas Kyungsoo yang tampak malu-malu.

Dentingan lift terdengar disusul dengan terbukanya pintu lift. Kai menuntun Kyungsoo untuk memasuki lift terlebih dahulu. Ia menekan tombol lift. Kai kembali merapatkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyungsoo. Kai melihat lurus kedepan dengan smirk yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Kai seakan mengejek.

 _"_ _Apa yang akan kalian harapkan? Mengikutiku? Aku rasa cukup sampai disini. Biarkan hanya aku dan Kyungsoo yang tau kelanjutannya. Annyeong"_

Pintu lift tertutup perlahan dengan Kai yang masih mempertahankan senyuman miringnya. #nosebleed.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Ya ampun kok aku jadi baper sendiri nulisnya. Ini sambil bayangin Kai bener-bener didepan kita terus ngomong gitu. Sumpah ini diluar dugaanku mau buat ending kayak gini. Awalnya ga kayak gini lho. Gara-gara kangen ma Kai jadi kayak gini nih.**

 **Yosh...dalam sehari udah post beberapa ff. Bagaimana menurut kalian. Anggap aja post-an hari ini sebagai bonus karena udah lama aku ga publish ff. Mulai dari post ff BAD DESTINY chap 3, WITH YOU, YOU DONT OWN ME dan sekarang ini MY HOUSE.**

 **Anjir...aku ga nyangka masih punya ide nista kayak gini. Ini gara-gara oppa2 di 2PM yang membuat pikiranku melayang ke Kai yang terlihat menggoda. Kkkk #abaikan.**

 **21-08-16**


End file.
